


They don't know about us (Larry oneshots)

by Multifxndomchronicle



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Larry Stylinson Is Real, One Direction One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifxndomchronicle/pseuds/Multifxndomchronicle
Summary: Just a few Larry one shots to brighten up your day:)You're mine:Larry fluffUnrequited:When the Larry sexual tension gets too heatedMeant to be:Harry always liked Lou. Louis is beginning to catch feelings but neither of them know itWithout you:Louis' fiance harry is dead.Louis finds Harry's journal
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	They don't know about us (Larry oneshots)

AN:HI EVERYONE!!!So I'm posting some of my fics from wattpad(it's the same username) and I have no idea how ao3 works so bear with me guys:)  
Also my dms arebopen if anyone wants to enlighten me😂❤️

YOU'RE MINE

It's 2014 and Harry and Louis were trying to sleep,but Lou had had wayyy too much sugar earlier so he was tossing a lot.Harry knew that Lou always found it hard to sleep after a sugar rush so he just lay there stroking Louis's hair. "Sorry,"Louis murmured,feeling guilty that it was his fault Harry was still awake. "You do say some absolute shit sometimes,"Harry replied. "I have no idea why you're apologising."He held Lou close to him and Louis snuggled up into the crook of his neck. "Haz?"he asked. 

"When we first became famous,what was the first thing that came to your mind.Like when reality hit you,what was the first thing you thought of?"Harry smiled, "I remember that day clearly,I realised two things that day.I was sitting around humming 'What makes you beautiful' and I realised millions of people had heard OUR song.For a second I was wondering how I hadn't noticed the whole world was watching us,was watching me.But then it dawned on me that the reason I hadn't realised it was before we became famous,MY whole world was already watching me."He slowly cupped Louis's face in his hands and their eyes met and Harry whispered,so soft that anyone could have mistaken it for the wind, "And he's still watching me."

Louis gasped slightly and smiled.He leaned in and closed the gaps between their lips.The kiss was soft and sweet,gentle.It was the best thing ever.Louis still couldn't believe how lucky he had got when Harry had agreed to go out with him because he actually had mutual feelings like him.And he had to admit,they were perfect for each other.He smirked, "Don't you want to know when I realised?"he asked. "Well judging by your face you're going to say something stupid,"Harry smiled. "Aww Hazza..you know me too well,"Louis giggled.Actually giggled!He would not be caught giggling with anyone else,just his Hazza Bear. "Fine fine,I won't tell you."

UNREQUITED

"  
ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!!"Lou shouted at me. "YOU SOUND SO FRIKIN DUMB!!,"Shit I had really screwed this up. "I'm sorry Boo bear,"I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "It was not intentional," "Don't you boo bear me,"he glared. "Nicknames wont work right now,"

"Okay you know what!!,"I screamed this time. "I've had enough.You refuse to hear me out!!" "Oh so I'm the inconsiderate one now?"He argued and my blood boiled.If only he knew the real reason.But he could never know,I won't ever tell him. "Are you calling me inconsiderate?"Louis laughed this cold laugh, "took you long enough to figure out."

This was new.Sure Lou and I always argued but we'd never really fought like this before.I didn't like it.A few weeks ago I had realised I had feelings for my best friend and bandmate so I made it a point to avoid him.I'd spend more time with the other guys I'd try and hook up with more girls to cover up my tracks,just in case.So that was my routine now,hanging out with the other guys all day and a new girl all night.The others may have noticed but didn't comment.I don't think they really understand Lou and my relationship.But turns out,even I don't anymore.When he confronted me I acted innocent,like I had no idea what he was talking about.And the hurt that reflected in his baby blue eyes was like a shard of glass twisting in my heart,I'm not even being dramatic.

Even now I felt so bad but I forced my legs to storm out into my room.I was about to slam the door in his face but he caught it just before I could.And even though he is so much shorter,he's really strong.So he ended up trespassing. "Just spit it out and tell me what the fuck got into your brain!"he screamed. "Why are you so bothered with what I'm doing with my life?"I screamed back.

"Because you're my freaking best friend and-and my bandmate,"he said.My heart sank a little lower at the word friend.He would never like me back.I had to be cursed with this unrequited feeling.I was going to die alone. "I TOLD YOU,YOU'RE BEING PARANOID"I yelled. He took a step closer and I gulped, taking a step back but I found my back hitting the wall.Shit.

He placed both his arms at the side of my shoulder and leaned in.I could already feel goosebumps on my arms and legs.His breath was tickling me,and turning me on at the same time.I don't even want to think how that was possible.A year ago I would have found it funny that he was on his tiptoes but that was the last thing on my mind at this moment.

"Tell me,"he said menacingly,his voice husky and low.I gritted my teeth, "There is nothing to tell."Louis smirked, "You see,I don't believe you.I can tell when you're lying Hazza."He got a wicked look on his face and I knew exactly what it mean.Fuck.I'm in such deep shit.This is why I was avoiding him,to escape from this teasing. It probably meant nothing to him,but to me.I don't even want to know how it would affect me now.

His teeth grazed my earlobe,tugging it.His lips travelled along my jaw down to my neck,biting and kissing as they went.I closed my eyes,trying to stop myself from getting excited.He stopped at the base of my neck and I almost begged him to continue. "Tell me Haz or this wont end well,"he mumbled against me.I shivered.I didn't say a word,too afraid that my voice would give me away.

"Suit yourself then,"he shrugged and suddenly attacked my neck,biting it and then swirling his tongue over the hurt,over and over again.Then I couldn't help it anymore.I moaned.Louis froze,his rough lips still against my neck.Slowly he pulled back and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "You-you enjoyed that?"he asked incredulously. "I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me. "Don't lie please,not about this,"he breathed like he was having an internal argument with himself.

Meant to be

Lou

My spine tingled.Why was it tingling?I mean Haz just touched me...why did it feel like electricity was rushing down my hands... "Lou you okay?"Harry's voice pulled me out of my thoughts,the concern in his emerald green eyes made my stomach flip. "Yeah I'm fine,"I said raking a hand through my hair.I could tell he didn't believe me and he asked me with his eyes but I gave a subtle shake of my head.

"Are you guys doing that weird telepathy thingie again?"Nialler asked from across the room. "It's not telepathy,we just read each other very well,"I said. "Yeah cause Boo bear and I are meant to be,"Harry teased and for some reason butterflies erupted in my stomach.Weird...Harry always said these things...so why was it feeling different now?Harry sauntered out of the room and I watched him till his tall lean body was out of sight while Niall gave me a knowing smirk. "What?"I asked.He shook his head. "Whatever,"I grumbled.I had to meet El soon in any case.

I quickly went to my room and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans,a plain white t-shirt and my black vans.I styled my hair in a quiff and smirked knowing I looked hot.I opened the door of my room and BAM collided with a wall of muscle.I looked up,a bit disoriented to see sea green eyes staring back at me. "Oh sorry,"I mumbled and Harry just smiled.His eyes lit up like he was sharing an inside joke with himself. "Where you off to?"he asked.I shrugged, "I'm going to meet El."His face immediately fell. "Well okay then,"he grumbled and rushed away.What?Did I say something wrong?After all I hadn't met my girlfriend in weeks!

It was late when I reached back home.It had been an okish evening.El and I caught up and we kissed a bit,for some reason I didn't feel into it.My thoughts kept racing back to Haz's downcast expression before I left.I was wondering what I had done to offend him.I debated going to his room and asking him..but he would just thing I'm being paranoid. Nahh I was probably worried for nothing.

The next morning I woke up around 10 but Harry was still not awake,I could see Zayn and Liam lounging on the couch in the living room.Zayn was in Liam's lap and was looking at Li so intently like every word he uttered would be his last and he had this soft expression on his face that I had never seen anywhere. Liam was stroking his hair,no one else was allowed to touch Zaynie's hair.Only Payno.They looked so properly in love even after being together for a year,that my chest ached with want.Don't get me wrong and all,I love my girlfriend.I just wasn't sure I was in love with her.

Just then Harry's door banged with a loud noise,"Morning guys,"he said his voice was low and raspy.I looked back to see the cutest dimpliest smile and I grinned despite my sleepy state.I loved his morning voice,and his singing voice,and his laughing voice,actually I loved his voice, period.He looked at me weirdly. "What?"I asked. "Nothing I was just wondering why you didn't spend the night at Eleanor's?"Oh riiiight.I looked back to see even Liam and Zayn looked at me with confused expressions. "I guess I didn't feel like it,"I shrugged.The thing was staying with Eleanor during the night hadn't even crossed my mind yesterday,I was too worried.

Harry chuckled, "I thought that after weeks you would want to get some,"he waggled his eyebrows but his smile didn't reach his eyes.For some reason my heart sank a little and there was this gnawing pit in my stomach.I shrugged.Liam and Zayn exchanged a quick knowing look.Huh..and Niall says Harry and I have telepathy.Speaking of which I just couldn't read his face,which is weird,I always knew what my Hazza bear was thinking.His expression right now was happiness mixed with confusion,which I just didn't understand.

I sighed and moved to the kitchen counter to pour myself cereal. "Nahh don't worry about that Boo,I'll make us pancakes,"he said and I smiled. "I'll help you,"I said shyly.Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh when a loud guffaw erupted from the couch.I turned to see Niall had let himself in and he Liam and Zayn were in stitches.Harry frowned, "Heyyyy don't laugh at him,"He wrapped his arms around me protectively and as if on instinct I cuddled in further. "Lou is going to help me and they are going to be the best pancakes you have ever tasted in your life,"with that he stopped hugging me and I almost whimpered...Huh?But then he took my hand (the butterflies were back)and lead me to the kitchen.

"Don't let them bother you Lou,"he whispered seductively in my ear..Wait what? Since when did I start thinking Harry was seductive? "I'm the only one who can tease you,"he said and my stomach flopped at the possessiveness, I liked it,but I ignored the dirty thoughts that were entering my corrupt brain.He gave me a bowl of batter to mix and I gladly took it.He laughed and tickled me so I almost dropped the batter on the table.

By the end of it there was batter on the walls and a raw pancake was stuck on the ceiling,there was flour on Harry and me and there was maple syrup on the floor.There was a bit on Hazza's nose also.Without thinking I leaned over and licked it.He stilled.Umm what had I done?  
Just then Niall waltzed in."Where are my pancakes..its been forty-five minutes!!!"he whined.Had it really been that long?It seemed like time had flown. "Get out of my kitchen!"Harry yelled playfully. Niall stuck out his tongue, "Lou is here,"Harry's cheeks flushed a bit,from the heat and he said, "Yeah at least he's helping me,you just wanna hog all the food."Niall held up his hands in surrender, "You caught me there mate,"and smirked and said, "You sure there isn't another reason?"And if looks could kill,Niall would be six feet under with the glare Harry was directing at him.He chuckled and left while Harry just turned around to face the stove.I could tell he was upset.

I went over to his and placed my hand gently on his hip.He leaned into my touch but didn't say anything.I wrapped my hands around his waist and the fireworks exploded again.I could get used to this feeling. "You okay?"I murmured and he merely nodded.I could tell he wasn't.I hugged him closer and mentally killed Niall for making my Hazza feel sad.I hear a whimper and I looked up to see there were tears in Harry's eyes.Why was he crying?I spun him around,ignoring his protests of the pancakes getting burnt and pulled him down.

I wiped his tears with the corner of my thumb and held his face in my hands and I asked, "Wanna talk about it?"He shook his head but wrapped his arms around me all the same.Sure I was annoyed that he wasn't telling me what was bothering him but I knew he needed me right now,so I hugged him.But I swear I could hear him whisper, "Wish we were meant to be."

The next few days had been quiet,the guys had barely visited and El had called me a lot but I didn't feel like talking to her.I needed to sort this Harry thing out.Why did my eyes always go to him in a room?Why did butterflies erupt in my stomach every time we said my name?Why was there this deep pit in my stomach when he went out with some girl last night?I needed to talk to someone about it...I guess Niall was the best person.He wouldn't be weirded out and plus I think he knew something I didn't.After all just one measly sentence had Harry bawling his eyes out.Haz still hadn't told me why and I had pretty much screamed at Niall once Harry had gone but that leprechaun just smirked at me.Yup,he definitely knew something.

I stormed over to Niall's place and rang the doorbell a couple of times. "Lou lou,I heard you the first time,"he laughed but seeing my distraught expression his face grew worried.He quickly ushered me in and said, "What happened?" "I need to talk to someone,"I said. "I got that," he said dryly but motioned for me to continue. I suddenly found myself pouring everything out,the random butterflies,the fireworks,the way Harry's eyes sparkled the way I felt I couldn't breathe if he cried.After my whole speech Niall laughed.I was hurt. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"I screamed,that just made him laugh even more.What was happening? "Sorry Lou,it's just that it's so obvious but you still don't realise it.."he started giggling again.

"What?"

"Guess"

"Just tell me Niall"

"You'll freak out"

"I'm already freaking out"

"You like Harry!"

"WHAT!"I screamed.

"Think about it.."Niall said. And I opened my mouth to argue when it all came rushing to me,the way I licked his nose,the way I noticed his eyes lighting up the way I thought he was adorable even when he told a dumb joke.  
"Shit,"I said and Niall nodded eagerly.

Shit I like Harry Styles,my best friend.

Haz

Umm I literally just pat him on the back.Why was Lou looking at me funny. "Lou you okay?"I asked. "Yeah I'm fine,"he said.Pff you could clearly tell something was up.Maybe he didn't want to say anything in front of Niall.Not to brag but Lou and I are closer to each other than the rest of the guys...It makes me feel special.I tried asking him what happened with my expressions but he just shook his head,so slightly that anyone else wouldn't have even realised it.But he's my Boo bear,of course I would know.Ugh why is he not telling me?

"Are you guys doing that weird telepathy thingie?"Niall asked and I rolled my eyes.It's not my fault we were close!Not that I'm complaining."It's not telepathy,it's just that we read each other very well,"Lou said voicing my exact thoughts. "Yeah, cause Boo bear and I are meant to be,"I joked,but deep in my heart I was serious,more serious than I could ever be.Lou is probably the most important person to me in the world.I just prayed Niall wouldn't say anything.He was the only person in the world who knew about my crush.Sure people would say Liam and Zayn would understand better,truth to be told...I didn't even wanna tell Nialler..he just kind of figured it out and even though I denied it he wouldn't take no for an answer.Although he's sure Lou likes me back.Yeah right...as if THAT would ever happen,I mean the guy has a girlfriend.

I felt like going out for a drink,maybe I'd ask the other lads too.We haven't been out in ages and I was bored.I went up to my room to fix my hair,although I'm sure I spent a lot of time just looking in the mirror.There was no doubt Lou would never like me back.I mean he is the definition of t,baby blue eyes,sharp cheekbones,a jawline that could cut glass,and an adorable height(although he would kill me if I said anything about his height out loud)Plus he has that sassy sarcastic nature that everyone loves and I've seen the shy and scared and loving sides of him too and he's perfect.I on the other hand am tall gangly and I look like a frog and my eyes are the colour of mud water.

(A/N Harry Styles is one of the most gorgeous people to ever exist)

I sighed and decided to just leave it at that.If I start listing all my insecurities we'd never leave.I tried to fasten my watch on my wrist but for some goddamn reason it wasn't happening.Ugh stupid watch,stupid stupid watch when BAM.I collided with someone,and with the bird like body structure I knew exactly who that someone was.Ocean blue eyes looked back at me and I thought I could melt. "Oh sorry,"he said adorably.Ugh he was so cute I wanted to kiss him then and there,but of course he would freak out.I was going to ask him if he wanted to head to the bar later on wards when I saw he was already dressed.Huh?We didn't actually have telepathy right?

"Where are you off to?"I asked.Hoping he would say something like I don't know I just felt like I should get ready,I mean that would mean we had some connection right???!!!Wrong  
"I'm going to meet El."

Fuck

His girlfriend.Thankfully she hadn't been around for weeks so I had Boo all to myself.Ugh now she was back.The worst part was that El was actually a very close friend of mine.Ugh why was life so complicated? "Well okay then,"I said,wanting to get away.Lou probably wont be back for the night and my mood had completely deflated.He looked at me worriedly but didn't say anything.

He didn't even ask.

That's what hurt me the most.

I holed myself in my room opting to sulk instead.The other lads may have left in the middle or may be crashing on our couch but I couldn't bring myself to care.All I could think of was Lou.Louis with his cute smile and fluffy hair.Louis with Eleanor right now,kissing her probably having sex with her as I spoke.Correction,obviously having sex with her.I mean who wouldn't want to have sex with The Louis Tomlinson?Louis my best friend who didn't even ask me what was wrong when he saw I was hurt,the very same guy who's always been there for me.Sure,I couldn't have told him the truth,but he didn't even care.He didn't even care.I fell asleep my mind still spiralling,I completely forgot to have dinner but I didn't have an appetite anymore.

I woke up with the sound of a door opening and closing very quietly.Huh?Why was Louis back?Shouldn't he be out snogging El?Unlessss....He brought her here!Oh shit.I tried to force myself to sleep immediately.I DID not want to hear their moans all night.I wouldn't be able to take it.My heart was already cleaved into two.I didn't think it would survive if it crumbled into a million pieces.But he came home....and he didn't ask.

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was I can't go out.I couldn't face them.My eyes were still swollen from all the crying yesterday.I could hear voices outside,meaning the rest of the lads were also here.My stomach rumbled and I realised I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.I should probably make pancakes or something for myself.But Lou and Eleanor would be outside.I rubbed my temples debating what to do.Well I'd have to face theme together at some point of time,so I could us the practice.At least now I had the other guys as barriers.

After debating for a few more minutes I manned up and went outside.The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't anyone clinging on to Louis.So he came back alone?Wait....why?

He was staring so intently at Ziam with longing?Huh? They still hadn't noticed me. "Morning guys,"I said,and they all turned to face me.I averted my eyes from Lou but I could feel his gaze on me,I swear that's a real thing.Why was he staring?I looked back at him.It was making me self conscious I mentally smacked myself,ugh now I was staring. "What?"he asked. "Nothing just wondering why you didn't spend the night at Eleanor's?"I actually wanted to know.Unless she was hidden away in his bedroom still asleep.I almost shuddered at the thought.

"I guess I didn't feel like it,"he said.I almost exploded...He didn't want to spend time with Eleanor!!???And he hadn't seen her for weeks!That meant he didn't really miss her right?Or that something else was on his mind.I laughed in delight then I said, "After all these weeks I thought you would wanna get some!"to cover up.But then my heart sank realising he could never be mine.

Louis looked over to Liam and Zayn who were communicating something with their eyes to each other.And Niall calls us telepathic.Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lou taking the cereal out and since I was in such a good mood,about to make pancakes for myself and I would do anything for Lou I said, "Nahh don't worry about that Boo,I'll make us pancakes."He smiled,and it was like my entire world lit up.It technically did,since Lou is my world.  
"I'll help you."

Wait what?Lou can't cook to save his life.I tried to hold in my laugh,but he looked so adorable and tiny and offering to help that my heart melted.Then i heard laughing from the other side of the room.Niall,who had probably appeared magically because there was food involved,Zayn and Liam were laughing at my Lou.Only I am allowed to laugh at my Lou.Anger flared up inside me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the shorter boy. "Heyy don't laugh at him."He leaned into me and I sensed everything was alright between us,I forgave him for not checking in on me yesterday.Because who am I kidding?He could be a serial killer and I would still love him.I mean like.Like him.

"Lou is going to help me and they will be the best pancakes that you will ever taste in your life!"That will show em.I took Lou's hand and led him to the kitchen,I hope he didn't realise how clammy they actually were.But his tiny hands fit so perfectly in my huge ones.Like pieces of a puzzle.We were meant to be....I hope we were.

Without thinking and I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't let them bother you.Only I'm allowed to tease you."Holy shit.I didn't mean for it to sound so dirty,but I could swear I could see goosebumps rising on his arms.To distract myself from I thoughts I handed him a bowl of batter to mix.But then I missed having any contact with him so I did the obvious thing you do in these situations,I tickled him

Sure he almost spilled the batter,but just hearing his laugh is worth all the extra effort in the world.It was all going fine we were laughing and enjoying ourselves when he reached forward,and licked maple syrup off my nose.

What

Just 

Happened

The world stopped spinning.

Did

He

Just

???????????????????????

I'm freaking out!What do I say after this,thankfully Nialler walked in just at that time.Or maybe he'd been spying on us and he realised what had happened and had come to save me. "Where are my pancakes it's been forty five minutes!!"Ok so maybe he wasn't here to save me. "Get out of my kitchen,"I said in desperate attempt to lighten the mood. "Lou is here,"Niall said.Shit please don't tell me he would play that card,in front of Louis.

"Yeah at least he's helping me,you'd just hog all the food,"I tried to save myself. "You caught me there mate,"Oh thank gods he wasn't going to expose me.But then he said, "You sure there isn't any other reason?"

NO WAY

NO FREAKING WAY  
I NEVER EXPECTED NIALLER TO THROW ME UNDER THE BUS LIKE THAT!

I glared at him and went back to making pancakes.My mind was swimming,shit Lou would know now,he'd never talk to me again,he'd be disgusted.Shit,shit,calm down Haz. Suddenly I felt a tiny hand at my hipbone.How could I have even thought yesterday that he didn't care about me?He could still see I was upset.It was my instinct to lean into him.He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You okay?"my heart started beating a million miles an hour and yet it froze in place at the same time.I nodded,I didn't trust my voice.

Suddenly my affection for the blue eyed boy and my fear of him getting to know overwhelmed me and despite my best efforts I sniffled.Suddenly I was being spun around. "The pancakes,"I protested weakly but Lou didn't even hear it.Instead he wiped my tears with his thumb and I was entranced by his soft gaze.

"Wanna talk about it?"God that was the last thing I wanted to do.Right now I just needed this,him,his comfort,his ability to make me feel better no matter what.I hugged him and he held me,he didn't pry he knew I needed time.By mistake I whispered, "I wish we were meant to be,"But thank gods he didn't hear me.That would have escalated fast.

For the past few days Lou has been looking at me funnily so.I almost thought of asking him what happened,but then I was afraid he would figure it out.And he's see the mistakes of our friendship and I'd lose him.So I didn't say anything but there was some sort of tension in the room,I knew he felt it too.So one night I told him I was going to meet some girl,Jennifer.In reality I just went to my mum's place and cried in her arms.Mum always thought I should tell Lou but she never pushed me like Niall did,and I was grateful for that.

But it still didn't help me from wondering if this was a different universe...could we be together?But in the end no matter how much I hoped...we'd never be together..we weren't meant to be.

Lou

I can't tell him,he'd never understand.He will never get to know but I still can day dream about if we were together...  
Nialler

Those fookin idiots don't realise they like each other.So of course I would have to do the hard work.They are too stubborn for their own good.But first I'd probably need a little back up.I know I promised the lads that I wouldn't tell everyone but that's in the way of Larry Stylinson from actually happening,and we can't have that now can we? I called Zayn,he'd probably be with Payno anyways and they actually had some expertise in this field(of course I was the one who brought them together,where will the world be without the GREAT NIALL JAMES HORAN?)

"Hey Zaynie?"I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"Sorry Niall I forgot to buy cheetos in the morning,"he said.

WAIT WHAT!!NO ONE FORGETS MY BABIES!!EVEN IF I WAS GOING TO EAT THEM..MAYBE I'M LIKE KRONOS.

"YOUUU WHAATT!!"

"Yeah sorry mate,but we are having cupcakes you're welcome to come.We're at Harry and Louis' place."

"Umm about that...could you two come over?"

"Why can't you come here?"

"Because..."

"That's not a good enough reason,"

"Wait is this on speakerphone?"

"Nope"

"Oh well then it's about Harry and Louis,"

"Wait what about them?"

"I can't explain like this you'll have to come here,"

"Fine we're on our way."

"And Zaynie?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring the cupcakes."

"Sure Nialler."I heard a lot of laughing on the other end.Hmphh it'snot my fault he was the one who mentioned cupcakes in the first place.

"So they like each other but don't know it yet?"Zayn asked. "Yup,"I confirmed finishing off my third cupcake.What!Harry's a good baker!

"Aww this sounds like a scene out of a cliche teen romance movie,"Liam cooed.Zayn raised his eyebrow, "You watch typical cliche romance movies?"Liam blushed, "Umm ye-I mean no I've just seen a few but..."Zayn looked at him incredulously, "If you like those movies why do you always insist on watching action movies together?"If it was possible Liam blushed further, "Well you like action movies better and I want to do what you want..."he trailed off. Zayn's face softened, "Babe,next time on wards we're watching highschool girly movies..BRING ON MEAN GIRLS AND CLUELESS!!

Aww they were adorable,but our group had another adorable couple that needed working on, "Sorry to break up this love fest,"I coughed, "But can we focus on what we are meeting for?"They nodded suddenly going serious. "So first step is to make Lou break up with Eleanor right?"Liam asked.I nodded. "I'm in charge of that,"Liam you have to make them fall into more awkward situations and Zayn you have to do the whole truth or dare plan. Zayn winked, "Leave it to me."  
Lou

"Break up with Eleanor?"I asked in disbelief. Niall looked at me like I was retarded or something, "Duh,now you know you like Harry you have to end things with El.""What if Harry realises because of that?"I asked.Niall merely snorted, "He's as dense as you."I furrowed my forehead in confusion,what was that supposed to mean? "Okay think of it this way,this isn't really fair to El isn't it?And she's such a nice person why would you want to hurt her?"he said convincingly.I had to admit,he had a point.Shit now I was feeling so guilty. "Yeah I guess..."I trailed off.Niall beamed and slapped me on the shoulder, "I knew you would come to your senses!"And before I could say another word he skipped over to the next room where Liam and Zayn were watching 17 again.

I ran to my room to think about it.Now that I had actually realised I liked Haz it felt that it was so painfully obvious that I was just stupid for not noticing it before.And El always had been so nice to me,even before we went out,I kinda owed it to her to break up with her face to face.I quickly called her.

"Hey El!"

"Louis Hi!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well usually I'm the one to call you."

Shit I hadn't even realised it.Am I that unaware?

"Shit sorry El,"

"It's okay,what did you want?"

"Umm could we meet,like today?"

There was a silence and then a nervous laugh.

"Sure when and where?"

I knew for a fact it was Harry's turn to buy groceries today so I said

"My place at 5?"

"Sure,see you then Lou."The line got disconnected.

Well shit,I've got to tell her now.

She's five minutes late and I was already sweating.Would she tell Harry?Gods I hope she doesn't. That would ruin my whole life,what if Harry refuses to talk to me anymore?Oh no I knew this was a bad idea.Stupid Niall,just then there was a knock on the door.Fuck,no backing out of it now.

"Hey Lou!"Eleanor squealed and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey El!"She must have seen the fear stricken expression on my face because she said, "Whats wrong?"I flopped down on the couch and motioned for her to sit beside .Tentatively she took a seat.I wrung my hands in nervousness.She smiled encouragingly so I said, "So um I kinda realised that there is some other..I mean you know how we haven't been that close lately?What I'm trying to say is sorry?Um cuz like.."I rambled.El held up her hand,"Basically you realised you like someone else and wanna break up with me?"I nodded. "Is it Harry?"My face coloured and I looked at her in horror,how did she know?Did Niall tell her?

"No Niall didn't tell me."Oh I guess I had said that out allowed.I sighed with relief, "Wait how did you know?"I kinda guessed.I mean I always thought it was there but I guess you're only just realising it.I mean whenever we are together you're always talking about him and I caught myself thinking that I wished you looked at me like you look at him."Guilt flowed thorough me,"I'm sorry El I really am."She pat my head, "It's okay,I always knew this day would come,I've prepared myself for this for years."wait years?! "But I'm sorry I took advantage of you,I wanted you to figure this out yourself,but looks like little Nialler helped." "One sec..years!!"She smiled, "Yeah you live in your own little bubble Lou." "I don't think Harry knows,"she said reading my mind.I breathed a sigh of relief. "  
"I know this feels kind of weird,but I kinda ship Larry,"she said. "Five minutes ago you were dating me!" "Yeah but that doesn't stop you from being a cute couple."I blushed and she stood to leave."I'm glad we cleared this out Lou,"she said. "Thanks for not hating me,"I said back.She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Just tell him."Suddenly somebody cleared their throat and I turned to see Harry glaring at us. 

"I'll leave you two be,"Eleanor and Harry said at the same time.They looked at each other in confusion.Harry smiled once at El,although I could tell it was fake,but to her it must've felt genuine.He glared at me and rushed to his room,slamming the groceries on the table as he went.

What was that about?

El let herself out and I ran to Harry's room (because who locks doors?)I tried the handle but it was locked.Okay so Harry locks doors."Harry?"I said knocking on it frantically.No answer,"Haz?Hazza?"There was a tiny but fierce "what!?" "What happened Har-you just stormed out!" "Nothing I'm just being a little stupid,"he said. "How dare you call yourself stupid,only I'm allowed to call you that!"I exclaimed and he chuckled a bit. "Please let me in Hazza?"I asked softly.My heart was clenching at his sadness,I hate seeing him sad.

There was no answer but slowly I heard the lock turn.I rushed in to see his eyes were puffy.I immediately hugged him,taking in his sweet vanilla scent. "What happened?"I asked and he shook his head. I spun him around, "No way,you got away with it once you have to tell me now."My eyes flickered to his lips,but thankfully he didn't notice.God those lips were so plump and pink,how could anyone not want to kiss them?Actually that was a good thing,I didn't want anyone to kiss those lips,anyone except me of course.

"You'll find it silly,"he said. "Haz," I said seriously. "I once told you that when I was younger I thought people put Christmas lights for my birthday and you didn't find that silly." "That's because it's adorable,"he said and looked down shyly and my heart skipped a beat. "Just tell me Harry." "Okay,so um when I saw you with Eleanor..I um realised that uh I haven't dated anyone in so long and I just felt a little lonely.."he mumbled.

I felt like I would shatter.I was hoping he would say that he was jealous or something then I would say we broke up then we'd kiss and live happily ever after,but life aint that simple right? "Harrold,that's not silly,"I said putting on a good mask to hide my broken heart. "We can always set you up with someone,"I said. and he shrugged, "Well that's the problem,there isn't anyone I would like to have along term relationship with at the moment,or someone who would like to have one with me,"he said blushing but there were tears in his eyes.

My heart crumbled.Inside I was screaming me !me! I want to date you!But instead I said, "You and me both."He looked at me in confusion. "I just broke up with El,"I said. "Oh,"he said monotone,but his eyes it up a bit. "Are you okay Boo?" "Yeah I wasn't interested in her for a while now,but I only just realised I should probably break things off with her."He hugged me and said, "Well good for you."Once we pulled apart I saw him smiling widely.The butterflies returned to my stomach. I poked his dimple playfully, "Oh so you're so happy at my loneliness,"I teased.He blushed but started tickling me. "Haz-no-tickle-funny-serious-question."I tried to say. He continued tickling me till I fell backwards onto the bed.He was leaning on top of me and suddenly the air was thicker and he stopped tickling me.His green eyes met my blue ones and he bit his bottom lip.I started to arch my back when the door burst open. Liam stood there wide-eyed at our position. Harry quickly got off me and I sat up and brushed the non existent dust from my clothes.  
"Oh sorry-I didn't realise I was interrupting something,"Liam said.I blushed beet red when Harry said cocking his head in confusion, "Nahh I was just tickling Lou,he was being cheeky as usual."Shit I had almost kissed him when all he thought we were doing was goofing around.Thank gods Liam came when he did.But simultaneously I felt tears come to my eyes. "Um I've go to go,"I said and hurried out of the room before anyone could notice my tears.

Haz

Do I go after him or not?Well he followed me when I was upset..But why was he upset?I had almost kissed him and I was so flustered right now,I can't even think straight..well I'm bi so..Okay even I've got to admit that was a lame joke.Gods just being in proximity of his lips made my head go into overdrive,what would happen if I actually kissed them?What am I thinking,just because he broke up with Eleanor doesn't mean he likes me..ugh whyyy. Ignoring the sceptical looks Liam was giving me I went out of the room. "Boo bear?"I called bit there was no answer.I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Are you okay Boo?"I heard faint laughing and he said,"wow this has become a habit right?"

"I'm serious are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine,I just randomly came to terms that I wont have El anymore in my life."

Oh Ohhh Shit. "Well you could go back to her and tell her you made a mistake,"I said but my heart was squeezing.Another dry laugh, "I don't mean like that Haz,I mean as a friend."Ohhh thank godsss. "Well you guys were hugging when I came,"I said.Yeah if they were hugging why was he worried,my poor little boo bear. "Yeah..but what if.."he trailed off. "Give her some time,she would understand,"I said as calmly as I could.The door opened and I saw a smiling Louis. "The Tommo is back,"he grinned. "Let's go join Liam?"I asked and he nodded.I grabbed his elbow and lead him to the living room while tingles shot from where our skin touched.

We were reaching when I heard hushed whispers. "Yeah,then he was on top of Lou and I swear they were gonno kiss,"Liam said.My cheeks coloured and Louis was no better.I put a finger on my lips and motioned towards them and he nodded."Duuudddee why did you interrupt them?"Niall complained. "I'm not a fortune teller am I?"he said sarcastically.Wow Liam sarcastic?This must be serious.Just then Zayn caught sight of us, "Hey guys,why are you hiding there?"Well shit.We moved towards them to see them sitting in a circle,they had a few cans of whipped cream,coffee powder and m and m's with them.Well I didn't think Niall's food combos could get any weirder.

Apparently Louis had the same thought because he said, "Ugh Nialler could your eating habits BE any weirder?"intimating Chandler I see. "No silly,it's for our game,"he said. "What game?""We're playing truth or dare!"Zayn said gleefully. "Okay,"I said and did a little jump and sit.Louis looked at Niall wearily.Huh?What was that?Reluctantly he sat down,and said, "Yeah okay let's start."

"Truth or Dare Zaynie?"Lou asked getting back in to his cheeky self. "Is that even a question,he rolled his eyes,dare obviously."Louis smirked and said, "I dare you run around outside wearing only your birthday suit screaming I'm hopelessly in love with my mother's boyfriend."We all laughed while Z said, "Is that it,I thought you would come up with something better Tommo,"he winked.He striped down and Liam's eyes looked as if they were having a feast. "Eeeasssyy there Payno,you don't wanna get hard in the middle of a childish game,"I teased.He blushed bright red and Zayn winked and sauntered up to him levelling his boxers with his face,teasing him.He swayed his hips a couple of times and walked out. We poked our heads out and saw him running around screaming, "I'm in love with my mother's boyfriend!"The neighbours looked at him half curious and half afraid.Zayn even went up to a few people and got down on his knees saying, "Help me confess to my mother that I have an urging need from my pants to fuck her boyfriend."I think everyone was scarred after that.

He ran back inside and stuck out his tongue, "Take that Tommo."Lou held his hands up in surrender okay okay you got me.Zayn put his clothes back on,much to Liam's disapointment."Alright Nialler truth or dare?"Niall thought for a bit then said, "Truth." "Okay so I have an easy one,"he said. "But I've actually wanted to know this for a while."Niall nodded and said,"Go ahead." "What is the longest you've gone without eating?"We all laughed but this truth was too easy. "Umm I think an hour,"Niall said sheepishly.My jaw dropped.One hour? "What!"Liam echoed my sentiment. Niall shrugged and said. "Louehh truth or dare?""Dare of course,"he smirked. Niall looked at him in the eye and Louis' eyes widened.

"I dare you to give your precious Hazza Bear a love bite."What!?I'm going to kill Niall or hug him to death.Treat people with kindness ya know.I looked at Lou to see his reaction but he was glaring daggers at Niall and gulping really hard.Lou and I flirted a lot,but to actually have his lips on my skin,my neck.I shivered as Lou approached me. He smiled shyly and said, "Sorry Hazza."Unable to speak I just nodded.As if he could see the fear in my eyes he kissed the top of my head softly.I wasn't afraid of him,no,I was afraid I might accidentally let out my feelings for him,and that would ruin everything.

He knelt over,straddling me and I grabbed his thighs,half to support him and half to support me.Agonisingly slowly,as if he knew what affect this was having on me and he was teasing me Lou brought his lips to my jaw.He trailed feather light kisses,nipping at places,again agonisingly slowly till he reached my sweet spot,as if he already knew where that was.Then without a warning he started biting and sucking and licking the hurt over repeating this pattern and sometimes interchanging it.I mewled unable to stop myself now,but Loueh didn't stop.He did it for a bit more and I already knew it was going to bruise.That's when he moaned and abruptly stopped.He looked at his piece of work marked clearly on my neck and moved a thumb on it slowly as if just realising what he had done.I winced a bit and as if sensing my discomfort he looked me in the eye.I smiled a bit at him to let him know it was okay.He blushed a bit and then again trailed a finger on the hurt,although this time it was hovering just above it.  
There was a cough and I looked up to see Zayn,Niall and Liam just staring at us open-mouthed. I blushed as Louis crawled over to his seat.And for the love of god I couldn't tear my eyes away from his behind.He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Liam truth or dare?" "Truth,"he said and the others laughed because it was obvious.I for one was glad not to have attention on Lou or me. "How did you get to know you were gay?"Louis asked and I saw Zayn scowling at that.But I wasn't paying much attention to them.I was too busy in my old world,the feeling of Louis' rough but sensual lips on my neck once again.The tiny pain still a reminder of his touch.I smiled inwardly,knowing I would have a part of Louis with me,for a few days at least.

That was when I heard a voice. "Harry??You still there?"I broke out of my trance to see everyone staring at me."What?"I asked. "Truth or Dare Haz?"Zayn smirked. "Dare,"I said without even thinking. "I dare you to make out with Lou,like properly,for two minutes."My face paled.No way.Sure I've dreamt about kissing Lou for years now,but I didn't want our first kiss to be fake.I'd hate that so I said, "No."I almost regretted it immediately as Louis' face turned to one of hurt and betrayal.

Niall,Zayn and Liam were looking at me like I was crazy,I suppose I was. "Wh-what?!"Niall asked incredulously. "Nah don't worry about it,"Lou said.He sounded so broken and small with tears in his eyes and his knees were pulled up to his chest and he was hugging them that I broke. "I'm just disgusting that my own best friend will be repelled from kissing me on a dare."he sighed softly.Zayn looked like he would explode Niall looked almost as hurt as Lou and Liam had draped an arm around Louis comforting him.I gave in,fuck it.I wasn't going to make Lou feel bad just because I had feelings for him.Sure he might never talk to me ever again but it would be better than him getting hurt.

"Lou,"I said softly.He wouldn't look at me. "Boo Bear?"I said and crawled towards him.Liam tried to push me away but I was stronger and more ambitious.I put my hands on his knees and whispered, "Lou please look at me."His head was buried in his knees and was trembling softly.

Lou

"Lou please look at me,"he said.I couldn't I just couldn't. I had given him a hickey and got so affected by his rejection I was sure he knew I liked him.How could Niall ever think he liked me back,when he couldn't even kiss me in a dare?Ugh I was shivering with hurt.I hated this stupid stupid feeling. "Louis please,"he whimpered and I gave in,I couldn't ignore the beautiful curly headed boy forever.

Slowly I looked up to see his emerald green eyes looking at me so intimately. "Lou,listen to me,"he said and put his hand under my chin. "The reason I didn't accept the dare is,"he breathed out as if bracing himself."It's because for the past few years whenever I thought of our first kiss I would always hope it would be real."

WHATTT!!Of anything he could have ever said,this was not what I was expecting.Har-harry,my Hazza,The Harry Styles,liked me?For years?!How was that possible.He wouldn't be messing with me right?No he wouldn't do that to me.Still,I searched his sparkling eyes for any hint.But the only thing I saw was fear.Oh gods,he was afraid of telling me!He probably thought I would hate him.Without thinking I leaned up and pressed my mouth to his.

The kiss was better than I could have imagined!I worked my mouth on his and after a second of surprise he reciprocated.His plump lips were soft against my chapped ones.There was fire and explosions all at once and even though there was no tongue involved it was pure bliss.Unfortunately we need something called air to survive so we pulled back,panting heavily.I looked into his wide eyes which were shining with happiness. 

"I'm glad it was real Hazza,"I said.

Without you  
Louis pov

I couldn't breathe and I felt myself gasping for air.I sat up,almost choking myself in the process.I tried to steady my breathing,inhaling from my nose and exhaling from my mouth just like I had been taught to.Just like HE had taught me to.But he wasn't here anymore.He wasn't here to laugh with me or cry with me or cuddle me.He's gone,forever and it's all my fault.And I know it's been half a year but I still had panic attacks every night and I still spent every waking moment dreaming and wishing he was still here.But he couldn't and he wasn't coming back...because he's dead.Irreversably dead.

With tears in my eyes I got up, knowing it was useless to even try and sleep anymore.It didn't matter now also.After all these months,I had become used to it.The lack of sleep,the way I looked like a homeless person.But the thing I would never get used to is his absence.I want him back,badly, immediately.

I softly padded to our kitchen,my kitchen now,to make a cup of tea.It never solved my problems,but it helped me calm my nerves.But the memories,the images,they flashed through my mind every night.Us laughing in the car.I was teasing him of being so careful,always abiding the speed limit.I always did this when we drove,so that time he gave in.For a few minutes it was bliss.Speeding in a car with Harry Styles,the love of my life,blaring loud music and laughing.It all felt so perfect.But of course, perfect doesn't last forever,does it?Because that wretched truck came out of nowhere.Just suddenly rammed into us.Harry tried whirling the steering wheel causing us to harshly fall on our right.But it was too late and BAAMMM we collided.The last thing I remember were the air bags blowing up in my face.That's it.I don't even remember his final moments.

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.The lads had tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault,but they weren't there.I knew it was.I cut them off after that.I didn't mean to,I just can't stand people anymore.I can't stand my friends,everything reminds me of my hazza.My hazza who died because of me.

I stirred the tea and was trying to concentrate on the miniature whirlpool that had formed and I wasn't concentrating on where I was going when I stubbed my toe on something.It was the cabinet where we used to keep all out baking stuff.I never opened it,Harry always did.The kitchen was his kingdom.I don't think I've even had a proper meal since then.... Actually, I don't remember when I even ate last.

I took a deep breath and opened the little cabinet,and I gasped.In the middle of the cookie cutters and baking trays was a brown leather bound book.Harry's book.It was one thing he had always kept from me.I knew it was personal so I never pried,even though I was curious.One day when I asked him if he would ever show me what he wrote in it,he kissed the top of my head and said, "someday Lou,maybe someday."The day we went for our drive my fiancé had told me that he was ready.He was going to show me,just before our wedding which was supposed to be on the 28th of September.But that day had come and gone and there were no church bells ringing.There was just misery and sorry and me crying my heart out.

With shaking fingers I grasped the little diary.Slowly I opened it and the first page was a note,to me.

"Lou,if you're reading this it probably means I'm in the next room,and I'm really anxious for your reaction really,so please be nice to future me."  
I finally broke down at that."No Hazza, you're not there,you would never know I read this,"I whispered.I carefully flipped to the next page, suddenly afraid.Tears clouded my vision as I saw it.It was me,a beautiful stenciled picture in pencil.It was me playing the piano.The next few pages were drawings of me.Sleeping, surfing,sitting...just random pictures of me.But the last page really got to me.There was a note first that broke my heart.

"So Lou and I got into a fight today, it's not that big but on one side I refuse to talk to him until he apologises but on the other my heart is cracking for every second he is mad at me."

'Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong  
And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
Sweet creature  
We're running through the garden  
Oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough  
And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
I know, it's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
I know when we started  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
You'll bring me home'

Oh god!Harry wrote that song for me!I remember that argument,it wasn't big.It was just that Harry said he was making white sauce pasta and then he made red sauce pasta.I was pretend mad at him,I didn't know it affected him that much.Shit now I hate myself.I flipped to the last page where there were the words written,  
"I love you Boobear, you will always be in my heart,"  
And he had signed it.Thats when I realised.I couldn't do this,not without my Hazza,and there was no way he could come back to me.So I knew, I had to go to him.


End file.
